Encruzilhada
by hina-dono
Summary: Encruzilhada: lugar onde se cruzam duas ou mais ruas, estradas ou caminhos; cruzamento. [Fanfic elaborada para o Mês SasuHina]


Fazia três anos desde que a Quarta Guerra Mundial Ninja tinha acabado e, com ela, a vida de centenas de shinobis. Entre as preciosas vidas perdidas em combate, estava a de seu primo, Neji Hyuuga. Uma perda dolorosa demais para ser superada, sabia disso. Contudo, estar ciente deste fato não a impedia de tentar. E tudo o que Hinata vinha fazendo nos últimos três anos era isso: tentar superar suas perdas; todas elas.

Por isso tinha ido embora de Konoha. Precisava seguir em frente e todas as lembranças presentes em cada pequeno canto da Vila não ajudava em nada nesse processo.

Lembrava-se bem da reação de seu pai quando anunciou que não pretendia assumir a liderança do clã e que sairia em viagem por tempo indeterminado. Como o esperado, Hiashi Hyuuga pareceu contrariado, mas não chegou a tentar fazê-la ficar - ele ainda tinha Hanabi, afinal de contas. Hinata também lembrava-se da reação de seus amigos mais queridos, Kiba e Shino - Akamaru também entrava nessa lista, por que não? -, e de sua sensei, Kurenai. Diferente dos Hyuuga, eles tentaram com afinco fazê-la mudar de ideia, não obtendo resultados, no entanto. Ela estava decidida, e se tinha uma coisa que ninguém podia negar sobre Hinata Hyuuga era que ela possuía uma determinação assustadora. No fim, foi ela quem persuadiu a todos de que tê-la fora da Vila não seria o fim do mundo e que, na verdade, era uma coisa boa.

E foi assim que, somente dois meses após a guerra, Hinata Hyuuga tornou-se uma peregrina, andando sem rumo mundo afora. Havia tanta destruição por todos os lados que ela logo encontrou ocupação. Ajudou a reconstruir aldeias - principalmente as não-ninja que não podiam contar com o poder do chakra para acelerar o trabalho -, ensinou os que tinham interesse em aprender a moldar chakra; lutou contra nukenins; foi ferida; cuidou dos feridos; ajudou a realizar partos; ajudou a enterrar mortos; andou de norte a sul, leste a oeste, sempre aprendendo algo novo durante sua jornada e sempre disposta a aprender mais e mais. Definitivamente, Hinata era mais feliz agora. Podia sentir saudades de todos, mas não tinha planos de voltar. Konoha já não era mais seu lar. E de alguma forma, seus amigos já tinham percebido isso. Pelo menos os pedidos para que voltasse imediatamente pra casa tinham cessado - o que era um alívio.

Através das várias cartas que trocavam, Hinata ficava sabendo de tudo o que acontecia na Vila. Ficou surpresa ao descobrir que Shino tinha se tornado um professor e que Kiba estava auxiliando a renovada força policial de Konoha; também surpreendeu-se ao saber que Ino e Sai estavam namorando sério e que Shikamaru e Temari já estavam até mesmo noivos.

A carta recebida naquela manhã trazia mais novidades: Naruto e Sakura tinham se acertado e engatado um namoro há alguns meses. Diferente das outras notícias, aquela não a surpreendeu nem um pouco; Hinata já esperava por ela. Na verdade, tinha demorado muito para acontecer. Sempre soube que o rapaz por quem era apaixonada amava outra - o próprio Naruto tinha deixado isso claro durante a breve conversa que tiveram após a guerra -, então fazia sentido que finalmente tivessem se acertado. Enquanto lia a carta de Kurenai, Hinata examinava atentamente seus próprios sentimentos sobre o assunto, todavia, não encontrou nada em seu coração além de um desejo sincero de que eles fossem felizes juntos. Foi então que teve certeza: não amava mais Naruto Uzumaki.

Guardando a carta dentro de sua mochila de viagem, Hinata sorriu alegremente. Aquelas eram boas notícias e ela conhecia alguém que também ficaria satisfeito ao ouvi-las.

.

"Seja bem-vindo à Encruzilhada" era o que a placa pendurada na porta da taberna dizia.

Encruzilhada - um nome estranho para um estabelecimento que costumava ficar apertado entre uma floricultura e uma alfaiataria. Se bem que agora fazia todo o sentido já que independente de qual direção uma pessoa viesse ela acabaria por encontrá-lo. Sendo a única construção da aldeia a estar inteiramente de pé, aquele bar era a prova viva do quão terrível havia sido a guerra.

Uma vez Hinata atreveu-se a perguntar para o dono carrancudo do lugar o porquê dele não ter fugido junto com os outros, recebendo como resposta um simples: _de quê adiantaria fugir? Qualquer direção me traria de volta para esse lugar_. Na época, não entendeu as palavras do homem. Mas agora entendia.

Empurrando a porta de madeira, adentrou o local. Foi recebida pelo som familiar do silêncio. Como o esperado, só haviam dois clientes no local: ela e um homem sentado na mesa mais distante da entrada. Com um cumprimento para o sr. Carrancudo, seguiu em direção ao segundo cliente, sentando-se na cadeira em frente a ele.

\- Tenho notícias da Vila! - disse animada assim que se sentou. - Adivinhe quem está namorando e com quem!

O homem soltou um bufo mal-humorado e sorveu um pouco da cerveja em seu copo, ignorando a pergunta. Hinata suspirou, ele podia pelo menos tentar parecer interessado. Ia erguer a mão para fazer seu pedido, mas foi interrompida:

\- Eu já pedi.

Como se em resposta, o sr. Carrancudo apareceu naquele momento com uma caneca cheia de cerveja e um prato cheio de gyozas. Após agradecê-lo com um aceno, Hinata pôs-se a comer, devorando dois pastéis de uma vez - e quase queimando a garganta no processo. Não comia há um dia inteiro; estava faminta.

\- Hum... Delícia - murmurou de olhos fechados. Sendo sincera, o sabor não era lá essas coisas. Mas depois de três anos "vivendo da terra", já tinha se acostumado. Seu paladar não era nem de longe tão refinado quanto antes.

Sentindo que era observada, Hinata lambeu os lábios para limpá-los, ainda de olhos fechados. Com seus sentidos apurados, pôde notar uma leve mudança na respiração do homem - sua provocação tinha funcionado. Sorrindo convencida, abriu os olhos lentamente e então mirou os orbes heterocromáticos com intensidade.

\- Já faz um tempo, Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha. Assim como ela, tinha deixado a Vila em busca de redenção. Mas diferente dela, não passou os últimos três anos ajudando os necessitados - ele não era disso. Ao invés, vagou pelo mundo, sozinho, lamentando-se por todas as escolhas erradas que fez durante sua curta vida e às vezes pensando como seria mais fácil simplesmente acabar com tudo. Pensamentos suicidas eram uma constante em sua vida antes de conhecê-la. Ou seria melhor dizer "reencontrá-la"? Afinal, apesar de nunca terem conversado antes, Sasuke lembrava-se vagamente da Hyuuga... Não. Nenhum deles era o mesmo da época em que cursavam a Academia juntos, então o termo "conhecê-la" estava correto.

Sasuke conheceu Hinata dois anos antes, ali mesmo, na Encruzilhada. Ambos se viram, reconheceram-se e ignoraram a presença um do outro. Isso se repetiu por mais algumas vezes até que algo anormal aconteceu: a Encruzilhada encheu de clientes. Fora há 11 meses, Sasuke chegou na taberna e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar o lugar cheio - aparentemente uma caravana estava de passagem pelo local e os homens pararam ali para beber. Até pensou em ir imediatamente embora, mas estava com sede, por isso ficou. Nem dez minutos se passaram e ela chegou, sua beleza atraindo todos os olhares masculinos. Para sua surpresa, Hinata não virou as costas e fugiu assustada. Não, muito pelo contrário. O que ela fez foi caminhar de queixo erguido em sua direção, sentando-se no único lugar ainda vazio: na cadeira em frente a ele.

\- Sinto muito, Sasuke-kun. Mas eu estou faminta e esse era o único lugar desocupado - foi direta, o que o surpreendeu ainda mais. Onde estava a gagueira e o rubor nas bochechas?

Ah, é. Ele não era Naruto.

Sasuke balbuciou um "tanto faz" e depois passou a ignorá-la solenemente. Hinata não pareceu se importar, pois logo estava ocupada demais comendo e bebendo como se não houvesse amanhã.

\- Eu não comia nada além de raízes há três dias - explicou. Devia ter notado a expressão surpresa dele. - Desculpe meus modos.

\- Hn - foi tudo o que respondeu. Felizmente, ela não tentou puxar assunto e deixou a conversa morrer.

Trinta minutos e seis canecas de cerveja depois, a mulher levantou-se de seu lugar, despediu-se com um aceno e foi embora. Sasuke também queria seguir seu rumo, mas para evitar que ela pensasse que estava seguindo-a ou algo assim, resolveu ficar mais um pouco. Infelizmente, logo após Hinata sair, um grupo de cinco homens também se retirou, seus sorrisos, maliciosos demais, não deixavam dúvidas sobre suas intenções. Revirou os olhos com tamanha idiotice. Será que eles não repararam nos olhos dela? Ou na forma de andar? Não era óbvio que ela era uma ninja?

\- Que tolice - resmungou para si mesmo.

Após pagar sua conta, saiu da taberna sendo recebido pelo vento frio da noite. Parou por um momento, tentando fazer sua mente alterada pelo álcool tomar uma decisão e então seguiu para o oeste, por onde Hinata tinha ido.

Sabia que não era da sua conta e que ela com certeza conseguiria se virar sozinha - pelo menos era o que esperava -, mas ainda assim seguiu o rastro que o grupo de idiotas tinha deixado.

 _Só para desencargo de consciência._

Como o esperado, não demorou muito para que encontrasse os corpos deles caídos ao longo da floresta. Todos mortos. Caminhando por mais alguns minutos, encontrou a assassina: Hinata se banhava no rio que cortava a floresta, provavelmente para limpar o sangue.

\- Está surpreso? - ela perguntou, virando-se para ele, mas sem sair da água.

\- Por você ter matado aqueles que planejavam te estuprar? Não, não estou.

Hinata apenas sorriu para sua resposta, saindo do rio em seguida. A única peça de roupa que a separava da nudez total era a camiseta que vestia e, estando completamente molhada, não era nem de longe proteção suficiente para evitar que Sasuke visse todas as belas curvas da mulher. Seu corpo reagiu automaticamente à cena, deixando-o excitado. Ele deve ter deixado algo transparecer através de seus olhos, pois Hinata parou por um momento, mordendo os lábios e desviando o olhar, nervosa. Contudo, a hesitação dela durou apenas um segundo, já voltando a andar em sua direção no outro.

Ficaram parados frente a frente, encarando-se, o desejo palpável no ar.

\- Bem, agora sim estou surpreso - Sasuke murmurou, sua voz mais profunda do que o normal.

Ao ouvir aquilo, os olhos de Hinata brilharam e ela avançou contra ele, sendo recebida por um beijo voraz. Ambas as línguas se tocavam como velhas conhecidas a despeito do fato de que era a primeira vez que se encontravam. Hinata empurrou Sasuke de encontro a árvore mais próxima, pressionando seu corpo contra o dele. Talvez estivesse sendo muito afoita, mas é que já fazia um tempo desde que tinha transado e quando Sasuke a olhou com o sharingan ativado, todo seu corpo acendeu por assim dizer. Engraçado pensar que antes de perder a virgindade acreditava que poderia viver sem aquilo. Bem, tente lidar com a falta de sexo depois de ter experimentado os prazeres da carne.

Hinata suspirou surpresa quando Sasuke inverteu as posições. Agora era ela quem estava sendo pressionada contra a árvore, enquanto ele movimentava o quadril fazendo ambas as partes íntimas roçarem uma na outra. Com tal ação, o volume dentro das calças dele e a sensação de molhado em sua própria intimidade tornaram-se ainda mais perceptíveis. Necessitada por senti-lo, Hinata adentrou a camisa dele com suas mãos, percorrendo todos os músculos bem trabalhados com toques firmes. Desceu, então, suas carícias para a cintura dele, desabotoou os botões da calça e tocou firmemente seu pênis, ainda por cima da cueca. Sentir Sasuke ofegar de desejo durante o beijo foi como ter um mini orgasmo. Livrando o pênis daquela prisão feita de pano, Hinata passou a masturbá-lo de forma dolorosamente lenta. Pela reação dele, podia apostar que Sasuke estava prestes a perder definitivamente o controle.

Sasuke estava odiando aquilo. Quer dizer, não, ele estava _adorando_ aquilo. Quem não gostava de ser levado ao limite com apenas uma masturbação? Qualquer pessoa com o mínimo de interesse em sexo, ele presumia. Mas era aí que morava o problema: nunca antes, nunca _mesmo_ , ele chegou tão perto de gozar com apenas uma masturbação - bem, pelo menos não quando feita por outra pessoa. Honestamente, isso meio que estava deixando-o irritado. Em uma tentativa de preservar seu orgulho, segurou o pulso da Hyuuga, fazendo-a parar o movimento de vai-e-vem. Antes que ela pudesse questioná-lo, ordenou que erguesse os braços, o que ela fez prontamente. Lentamente, sem nunca desviar os olhos dela, começou a retirar a camiseta molhada que ela vestia, deixando-a como veio ao mundo: nua dos pés à cabeça.

\- Não queremos que você pegue um resfriado, não é mesmo? - gracejou, surpreendendo até a si mesmo com seu senso de humor.

Sorrindo maliciosa, Hinata respondeu:

\- Com certeza não. Agora eu só preciso que algo me esquente. Ou alguém...

Ah, eles definitivamente tinham bebido um pouco além da conta.

Atendendo seu pedido, Sasuke agarrou-a pela cintura, levantando-a, e então voltou a encostá-la no tronco da árvore. Entendendo o que ele queria, Hinata circundou a cintura do homem com as pernas, mais do que pronta para recebê-lo. Sasuke não se preocupou em tirar a calça, apenas abaixou a cueca o suficiente para que não atrapalhasse o que estava prestes a fazer. Ele também não se preocupou em ser gentil - não que Hinata tivesse reclamado de ter sua intimidade invadida de uma vez, com força. Na verdade, pareceu gostar de sua brusquidão, considerando o delicioso gemido que soltou no momento.

Hinata Hyuuga era deliciosa. Sasuke agradeceria aos cretinos que o trouxeram até ali se eles não estivessem mortos. Quem poderia imaginar que a princesinha Hyuuga era capaz de gemer daquela forma devassa? Ou que ela podia realizar movimentos tão... _inusitados_ lá embaixo? Sasuke sentia-se como se estivesse preso no inferno, e estava adorando cada segundo.

\- H-Hyuuga... _Maldita!_ \- deixou escapar um suspiro sôfrego quando mais uma vez Hinata contraiu os músculos de sua vagina ao redor do pênis dele.

\- Sinto muito, Sasuke-kun - respondeu ela com um falso tom de inocência que o excitou ainda mais.

Desgraçada... Como forma de vingar-se, Sasuke estocou com toda sua força dentro dela. Uma, duas, três vezes. Infelizmente, assim como imaginou, Hinata na verdade gostava daquela agressividade. Por isso, resolveu fazer o contrário: parou totalmente os movimentos de sua pélvis, deixando a mulher confusa.

\- O q-quê...?

\- Peça - sussurrou no ouvido dela, voltando a se movimentar, só que bem lentamente.

\- H-Hã? - resmungou de olhos fechados.

\- Diga o que quer que eu faça, Hyuuga. - Lambeu a veia jugular externa dela, raspando os dentes de leve na pele do pescoço. - Como gosta de ser fodida?

"Fodida"

Hinata foi obrigada a revirar os olhos. Ele estava tentando constrangê-la? Se fosse mesmo isso teria de ensinar uma ou duas coisas a seu respeito para ele.

Ágil como uma serpente, desenlaçou a cintura dele, tirando o pênis de dentro de si, e empurrou Sasuke para trás, fazendo-o cair sentado no chão. Ignorando o gemido de dor que ele soltou, Hinata o montou, sentando sobre seu pênis ereto.

\- No sexo, eu gosto de ficar por cima. Você só tem permissão para me colocar embaixo se for me foder com força - retrucou às palavras anteriores dele.

Podia sentir seu rosto queimando de vergonha, mas não desviou o olhar. Nem mesmo quando começou a cavalgá-lo com força e rapidez o suficiente para que nenhum dos dois conseguisse evitar os gemidos de prazer.

Não mais do que quatro minutos foram necessários para que eles alcançassem o ápice. O primeiro a gozar foi Sasuke - o que o irritou profundamente -, seguido de perto por Hinata que tocava os próprios seios e pressionava a mão de Sasuke sobre o seu clitóris. Após os últimos espasmos do orgasmo deixarem seu corpo, Hinata saiu de cima dele, deitando-se ao seu lado no chão. De olhos fechados, respirava irregularmente. Agora que o véu do tesão tinha sido tirado de sobre seus olhos e ela havia voltado a ser um ser racional, foi inevitável não chocar-se com o que tinha acabado de fazer.

Hinata Hyuuga havia transado com Sasuke Uchiha.

Por Deus! Tal frase nem sequer parecia fazer sentido! Como aquilo foi acontecer?!

\- Você está surtando, Hyuuga?

Hinata quase entrou em colapso ao ouvir aquela voz grave. E mesmo assim, apesar da vermelhidão no rosto e do fato de que estava, sim, surtando, ela respondeu com uma negativa.

\- Ótimo. Porque eu estou irritado - ele completou.

Entretanto, antes que Hinata pudesse perguntar o porquê dele estar irritado, sentiu uma lambida gostosa bem no seu ponto sensível. Abrindo imediatamente os olhos, ela teve uma visão de tirar o fôlego: Sasuke, no meio de suas pernas, chupando-a como se o seu orgulho dependesse disso.

Chame de instinto se quiser, mas naquele momento Hinata teve certeza de que os dois não conseguiriam mais se ignorar quando se encontrassem na Encruzilhada.

E ela tinha razão.

A princípio eles bem que tentaram fingir que nada aconteceu; ficaram sem se ver por cinco meses, o que ajudou um pouco, porém, assim que se viram de novo, concordaram silenciosamente que precisariam passar os próximos sete dias escondidos em uma caverna, se conhecendo cada vez mais.

Olhando agora para Sasuke - 11 meses depois daquele adorável encontro na floresta -, Hinata podia dizer com certeza que dali eles iriam direto para aquela caverna mais ao sul - isso, é claro, se não fizessem uma parada de emergência no meio do caminho. Já fazia uma semana e meia, afinal de contas. Internamente, Hinata se perguntava se deveria preocupar-se com aquilo - a diminuição dos intervalos entre cada encontro - ou se era algo natural querer um pouco de calor humano depois de tanto tempo sozinha.

Ignorando sua cortesia, Sasuke perguntou:

\- Quem é o casal da vez?

\- Ah, então agora você quer saber, né? - provocou, fazendo-o revirar os olhos em resposta. - Naruto e Sakura.

Sasuke não reagiu àquilo com confusão ou espanto, apenas com silêncio. E a forma que ele a olhava... Parecia em dúvida. Como se não tivesse certeza de algo, mas também não quisesse descobrir. Aquilo era medo? Insegurança? Droga! Por que ele tinha que ser tão bom em ocultar suas emoções?

\- Não vai dizer nada? Eles são seus melhores amigos. Não está feliz por eles?

\- Você está?

E aí estava.

\- Sim - respondeu prontamente.

\- Realmente?

\- Seja direto, Sasuke - suspirou, pousando sua caneca em cima da mesa. - Rodeios não combinam com você.

\- Você ainda é apaixonada pelo dobe?

 _Dobe... Que tipo de apelido é esse?_

\- Não mais. Agora eu sou apaixonada pelo _teme_ \- disse, erguendo sua caneca em sinal de brinde.

Apesar do tom de brincadeira presente na frase, estava óbvio para quem quisesse ver que também havia verdade nela. Uma verdade assustadora. Porque, sim, era realmente preocupante a quantidade de tempo que vinha passando com Sasuke Uchiha. E mais preocupante ainda era quantidade de tempo que passava pensando nele quando não estavam juntos. Tinha se apaixonado como uma tola, era inegável.

Sem conseguir mais sustentar o olhar de Sasuke, virou o rosto. Iria pedir a conta ao sr. Carrancudo e então ir embora.

\- Hinata?

\- Oi?

Ao virar-se novamente para ele, surpreendeu-se por vê-lo sorrir minimamente.

\- Fico feliz.

\- Pelo Naruto e a Sakura? Que bom.

\- Por isso também.

Por isso também...

Nada de "também estou apaixonado por você" ou um "eu te amo" bem clichê. Mas o que esperava? Sasuke Uchiha já foi muitas coisas em sua vida - desde prodígio, passando por nukenin, até virar seu amante -, "romântico" não estava entre elas. Sabia bem disso e, sendo sincera, não se importava. Não precisava de alguém romântico em sua vida, precisava _dele_. Como o sr. Carrancudo tinha dito certa vez, não adianta tentar fugir de seu destino, pois qualquer caminho que se tome, o levará de volta para o ponto de partida. Hinata entendia isso agora.

Em seu íntimo, sabia que mesmo que quisesse fugir do que sentia por Sasuke - o que não era o caso -, não conseguiria. Depois de conhecê-lo, amar todas as suas qualidades e aceitar os seus defeitos - e ter os seus próprios acolhidos por ele -, qualquer caminho que seguisse a traria de volta para ele. E, no momento, não conseguia achar isso uma coisa ruim.


End file.
